


7 Types of Love

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: As those years flew by and passed as slow as molasses, Castiel learned that nothing would ever come of it.His love for Dean was prominent in his every breath, but Dean did not love him that way.Or not yet.





	7 Types of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Storge - Familial Love

 

It was all Dean knew for twenty-nine years of his life. His hesitant love for a higher authority, his father, and his easy love for his charge, his little brother.

Loving Sam was the only thing Dean knew. Protecting him, and saving him, and teaching him, and caring for him unconditionally.

‘You were my father,’ Sam said to Dean once. ‘Not John. You.’

That statement made Dean reassess his life. It turned out smart and studious Sam was right. All John offered was money and poor company. And that made Dean realize his worship for a violent alcoholic was unwarranted, and undeserved.

Dean focused on protecting and caring for Sam, because it was the only thing he knew how to do. Besides killing monsters, of course.

That’s why, at first, Dean was confused as to what Castiel was to him. A friend? A brother?

Oh, he was so much more than that.

 

Agape - Universal Love

 

Castiel was an obedient angel. He fought who he was supposed to, killed who he was supposed to, and lead his garrison as he was supposed to. He was admired by many angels, who wanted to be just like him. A good warrior and soldier like him. 

Castiel did as he was told. Love God and nature. Love the universe. Love the creations that God made.

And for a long time, Castiel loved it all.

Dean Winchester changed that.

Dean taught him to question everything Castiel thought he knew. It was a painful process, but it helped Castiel learn the truth.

Castiel was the fool no longer. He rebelled, ruining all that his reputation had built. He destroyed everything in the name of Dean Winchester.

He loved Dean as he once loved God and nature.

 

Philautia - Self-Love

 

Hatred was a cloying emotion, especially when directed towards oneself.

Dean hated himself for not saving everyone during a hunt or not being able to protect Sam as much as John wanted him to. Castiel hated himself for not being a perfect emotionless warrior anymore.

Castiel, though, started to believe in himself.

When he was human, he learned his weaknesses and his strengths. He learned how to function and what he liked and didn’t like and how to care for himself. He realized how strong he was when he was at his lowest point: living in the convenience store closet where he worked. Instead of giving up all hope, he persevered. He lived, and he survived insurmountable odds.

And with his belief in himself, he learned how to love himself.

Once that happened, Castiel realized the age-old saying was true: he could not truly love Dean until he loved himself.

Dean was still struggling with the concept. Castiel hoped to show him, one day.

 

Pragma - Practical Love

 

Loving Dean became as easy as breathing for Castiel.

There has been no other human like him, and there never will be again. Never had Castiel met a man so devoted to his cause. Never had he met a man so loyal to those he loves. Never had he met a man who would throw himself into danger so selflessly.

Never had he met a man so beautiful and good and pure and frustrating and flawed.

Loving Dean’s stupid freckles and stupid eyes and stupid hair and stupid jawline and stupid lips and stupid personality took years. But once those years passed, so fast and so slow simultaneously, Castiel practically breathed him in and out.

Inhale. He loves Dean. Exhale. He loves Dean.

As those years flew by and passed as slow as molasses, Castiel learned that nothing would ever come of it.

His love for Dean was prominent in his every breath, but Dean did not love him that way. 

Or not yet.

But Castiel did not despair. He had himself, he had Jack to care for like a son, and he had his solid friendships. He had plenty of things he never thought he would ever have. 

So he refused to let himself mope. Having Dean as a steadfast friend was better than nothing at all.

Sometimes, though, Castiel thought he saw something. Something in Dean’s eyes, when he looked back at Castiel.

It was probably nothing.

 

Ludus - Playful Love

 

“-am I gonna do Sammy? Give ‘em the old pickup lines?”

Sam shrugged as Dean rolled up to a bar in the Impala. “You haven’t...been with a girl in a while. Maybe the old lines will work.”

Castiel sank in the back seat. He had no clue why the Winchester brothers wanted him to join them on this venture. It’s not like he ever expressed enjoyment in picking up women. The times he tried always ended in disaster.

And oh, he had tried.

“I dunno, man.” Dean turned around in his seat, glancing at Castiel. “Do you think pickup lines would work?”

Castiel sounded combative and bitter. “Why would I know, Dean?”

Dean didn’t notice. “I’ll give ya some, and we’ll see if they work.” At Sam’s confusion, Dean said, “Cas is real inexperienced. Maybe his reactions will help.”

Just what Castiel wanted to hear. All Dean wanted was to get a rise out of him.

Fucking wonderful.

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

Castiel frowned. “You know it did.”

Dean sighed. “It’s a pickup line.”

Castiel crossed his arms. “I don’t like it.”

“Fair.” Dean cleared his throat. “I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.”

Something was triggered Castiel’s mind. A million things at once.

Castiel unclicked the Impala door. “I’ll be at the diner across the street. I’ll find the way back home.”

Castiel shut the door and stalked away, refusing to look back.

He spent two hours stewing in a diner booth, his mug of black coffee cold and barely touched. He bought a week-old newspaper and read it several times to distract his thoughts. He refused to let Dean have this much power over him.

He fucking refused for it to happen.

Dean was just playing. It was fine. It meant nothing.

When it neared midnight, the door chimed.

Dean slid in the booth across from Castiel.

Castiel locked his emotions away, setting his newspaper on the table. “Hello, Dean.”

“Do your legs hurt from running through my thoughts all night?”

Castiel hardly batted an eye. “Very funny.”

The warmth of Dean’s hand touched Castiel’s.

“I’m genuinely asking you,” Dean said softly.

Castiel forgot how to breathe.

“I’m not good with words. I’m sorry. Those lines were for you. They had unintended consequences.”

Those lines were for you…

What?

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Castiel asked venomously. “Why didn’t you follow me? Why did you wait two hours?”

Dean stared at the table like a kicked puppy. The filmy quality in his eyes meant he had to get drunk just to confess his feelings.

Castiel would have none of that shit.

“I deserve better than this.” Castiel rose from the booth. “Let me know when you’re ready to treat me, and yourself, right.”

Castiel threw down bills for his coffee and stalked out of the diner, flying to his favorite beach to stare at the sunset and forget.

 

Philia - Friendship Love

 

Castiel didn’t forgive Dean for weeks. He kept hunts curt, only visiting the bunker for Jack.

One afternoon, Dean explained himself. “I need to be drunk to admit things to myself. It’s not healthy. I know that, and I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

Castiel inclined his head. “You’re right. I didn’t.”

Dean hugged himself and rocked on the balls of his feet. They were alone in the kitchen, and Castiel was suddenly acutely aware of that fact.

Dean said, “I’ve been thinking about...what you said. About treating myself right.” His face flushed pink. “I’ve been stone cold sober for two weeks, and that’s ‘cause of you. I...I want to...be better for you. A-and for me.”

Castiel nodded. “Good. You work on that.”

“Can we,” Dean worried his lip, “can we be friends again? I miss talking to you.”

Castiel nearly squealed at the admission. He really did make an impact on Dean’s life. He really was a part of the family. He really was important, and he was glad for the verbal confirmation, at long last.

Castiel asked, “did you miss my dry commentary on Dr. Sexy that much?”

Dean smiled softly. “I really do.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, “we’re best friends again.”

“Great.” Dean hesitated. “I have several episodes of Dr. Sexy taped.”

“Let’s get started, then.”

Dean smiled wider. “Yeah.”

From that point on, for the next few months, Castiel was content with being Dean’s closest friend.

 

Eros - Sexual Love

 

“Babe,” Dean made half-moon shapes on Castiel’s shoulder blades, “I’m gonna-”

“Wait.”

Dean was so startled at the order that he was shocked still. “Huh?”

“Open your eyes,” Castiel growled.

Dean forced his eyes open, panting as he held back his-

“I want to watch you fall apart,” Castiel purred, “while I fall apart. I want you to look at me.”

Dean arched his back up on the bed — which had become theirs — and framed Castiel’s jawline in his hands. Instead of pressing their lips together for the umpteenth time that night, he brought their faces an inch away from each other. Castiel’s weight flush against him, all over him, on top of him, made him dizzy.

Green eyes met blue. Unrelenting.

“I love you,” Dean said.

He fell apart.

Castiel fell apart.

They collapsed together, gathering each other in their arms.

Their hearts beat as one, they breathed as one, they panted as one.

Dean slipped out of his haze, bringing Castiel’s lips to his. Their kisses were lazy, slow, soft. The same way they made love.

Castiel regained his breath, and murmured, “I love you too. Always.”

Dean hummed. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
